


A Problem With Authority

by Sexxica



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Dom Erin, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Stiletto Heels, Stockings, Sub Holtzmann, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Total Power Exchange, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: Erin has a fantasy, and Holtzmann agrees to play along.  But, no matter how prepared she thinks she is, Holtzmann has no idea what she's in for with Professor Gilbert.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want to, umm, ask you something,” Erin said one evening as they were snuggled up in bed together. “And if the answer is no, that's fine. Totally fine. You can forget about it completely.”

Holtzmann chuckled, pulling Erin closer to her. “I can't give you an answer unless you actually ask me the question, gorgeous.”

“Right. I just … I don't want you to be weirded out, or think that this--” Erin gestured between them-- “somehow isn't enough. Because it is. Enough. This is enough. I'm very happy.”

“I am too. But I think I'd be happier if you told me what's on your mind.”

“You promise you won't think I'm weird?” 

“God, no. I already think you're weird,” Holtzmann said with a grin and Erin rolled her eyes. 

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I know what you mean, and I promise no matter what it is, I'm sure it will be fine. Especially because you're only asking.”

“Have you ever, umm, role played?” Erin asked in a cautious whisper.

“Yeah. You're talking like sex, right?  Not board games?”

Erin nodded. “But not, not just sex. Also maybe some BDSM kind of things. But if you're not into that I don't mind! It's totally fine. We can stop talking about it.”

“We've barely even  _ started _ talking about it! Come on, Erin, what's in that big ‘ol brain of yours, huh? You're not going to scare me off.”

“I just have this, this  _ fantasy _ . But it would mean being kind of, well, cruel … to you. Degrading even.” 

“Sounds rad. Let's do it.” Holtzmann grinned, watching Erin blush and struggle through this conversation. 

“But you don't even know what it is!”

“But I know it's you. And I love you, and trust you. We’ll have a safe word and I'll give you the list of my hard limits. Everything else is fair game.”

“Really?” Erin asked, her eyes wide as she started to smile. 

“Really. I mean, I'll need a couple more details, but it sounds interesting and it's something you want to try, so I'm down.”

Erin practically wiggled with excitement, throwing her arms around Holtzmann and kissing her face. “Thank you. Thank you! I love you too!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Holtzmann had a vague idea of what to expect when she went to meet Erin in her office.  She knew that Erin would respect the hard limits she had given her (no blood, no slurs, no bodily fluids beyond the norm, nothing that would make it hard to work the next day), and Holtzmann had agreed to play along to the best of her ability.  

She knocked on the door, and after a short pause, Erin said to come in.  Holtzmann swung the door open and immediately realized that no matter how prepared she thought she was, she had no idea what she was in for.

Erin was staunchly ignoring her, working on an equation on her whiteboard in the tallest pair of stilettos that Holtzmann had ever seen.  They were shiny black patent leather, and they changed Erin’s posture entirely.  The slim-fitting black skirt she was wearing helped too.  Holtzmann swallowed as she shut the door behind her.

“Lock it,” Erin said, still not looking over at Holtzmann.

Holtzmann did, walking over to Erin’s desk and trying not to stare too hard.

“Jillian Holtzmann, is it?” Erin asked, her tone completely flat, almost bored-sounding.

“Uhh … yup.”

Erin finally turned her head to deliver an absolutely devastating look, her eyes raking over the entirety of Holtzmann’s body, seeing right through her.  Holtzmann’s chest went tight with it.

“I mean, yes, Professor Gilbert, that’s me.”

“Better,” Erin said, putting the cap on her marker and walking over to her desk.  Her heels clicked loudly on the tile - a staccato rhythm that echoed sternly off the walls.  Holtzmann realized that she was already wet.

Erin sat in the chair at her desk, primly crossing her legs and making her skirt ride up her thighs, a glimpse of the band of her stockings visible.  Holtzmann stayed standing next to the other chair that Erin had put out, not sure if she was  _ allowed _ to sit uninvited.  She thought she might come on the spot if Erin glared at her again the way she had a moment ago.

“It seems, Miss Holtzmann, that you are incapable of getting along with my colleagues.  Is this true?”

“I, w-well,” Holtzmann stuttered.  Her cheeks were hot and she felt small and a bit out of control now faced with this new side of Erin.  She fidgeted where she stood.

“I see,” Erin said, sounding very confident that she did, indeed, have this fictional version of Holtzmann so completely figured out that an answer wasn’t actually needed.  Holtzmann believed her.  “So, do you have a problem with authority? Or is it just men?”

Holtzmann’s eyes went wide, and her heart thudded inside her chest.  Oh, Erin was  _ good _ .  “Men,” Came Holtzmann’s breathless answer.

Erin smirked at that, a twisted little smile that cut right through Holtzmann.  “I thought as much,” She said, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.  “Bend over.”

“Wh-what?” Holtzmann stammered, even though she knew this was coming.  Of course she did.  This was about sex, but the way that Erin said it, so matter-of-fact, so confident, left Holtzmann reeling.  

Erin clicked a heel impatiently.  “Put your hands on my desk, and  _ bend over _ .”

Holtzmann blinked at her.

“Or would you prefer to have your academic career at this institution be finished?”

Holtzmann put her palms flat on the surface of Erin’s desk quickly and stared straight down at the floor.

“I’m your last chance, Miss Holtzmann,” Erin said quietly, right in Holtzmann’s ear.  “But if you behave for me, I’ll be very good to you.   _ Very _ good.”

Holtzmann whimpered in response.  She wasn’t sure she had ever actually made a sound like that before, but it came trembling past her lips as Erin’s warm breath brushed by her ear.

Erin rested her hand on the back of Holtzmann’s neck.  “Are you … amenable?”

Holtzmann nodded slowly, feeling the weight and heat of Erin’s palm.  

“Words please, Jillian.”  

“Y-yes.  Yes, Professor Gilbert,” Holtzmann answered, her voice weak and breathy.  She was utterly shocked at how involuntary her reactions to Erin were.  The sudden need to please her, to earn her respect, felt like an almost physical compulsion.  She hadn’t ever felt like that before, so at the whims of another person, and it felt  _ good _ .

Erin gave an affirmative hum, slipping her fingers up into Holtzmann’s hair, her nails scraping pleasantly along her scalp.  Erin tightened her fingers into a fist, gripping a handful of Holtzmann’s hair, tugging her head back and making Holtzmann moan quietly.

“Tell me, Jillian, is this your idea of professional attire?” Erin sneered.  “How do you expect anyone to take you seriously, hmm?  Are you even wearing a bra?”

Holtzmann flushed up bright.

Erin pulled Holtzmann’s hair harder, dragging her up to standing.  Holtzmann could only stare wide-eyed at her, her breathing getting faster by the second.

“Take them off,” Erin said, releasing Holtzmann’s hair and taking a step back, crossing her arms again.

Holtzmann nodded, her scalp tingling and her fingers shaking as she undid the straps of her overalls, the bib falling, but getting caught briefly on her hips.  She pushed them down and they thunked heavily to the floor around her ankles.

“The boots and socks too.  The gloves can stay.”

Holtzmann stepped out of her boots, awkwardly pulling her socks off and pushing the pile of discarded clothes to the side.  She stood there, not sure what to do with her arms, in her thin, green crop top, black panties, and fingerless gloves while Erin casually looked her up and down.

Erin pulled open the top drawer of her desk, reaching in for a pair of scissors with long, pointed silver blades.  Holtzmann trembled as Erin stepped close to her with the scissors in hand.  “From now on you’re mine,” Erin said, her voice level.  “You will do as I ask, and in exchange, I’ll ensure you get to stay on here no matter how much you infuriate my colleagues.  Is that understood?”

“Yes, Professor Gilbert.”

“Very good, Jillian,” Erin said, pressing the back of the scissors flush against Holtzmann’s sternum, her shirt between the blades.  She paused for a second, maybe giving Holtzmann the chance to safeword, before she started to cut.  The scissors snipped cleanly through her shirt, splitting it straight up the middle.  Her shirt fell open, revealing her naked breasts, her hard nipples.  

Erin gave a small smile as she put the scissors back, pushing the drawer closed with a thump that startled Holtzmann.  She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath.

“That’s a little better,” Erin said, stepping right up to Holtzmann.  She had more than the usual couple of inches on her in those heels, and Holtzmann’s heart fluttered as Erin peered down at her.  “I must admit,” Erin continued, toying with the fabric of Holtzmann’s ruined shirt.  “I’ve been curious about you, Jillian.”

“Yeah?” 

“Mmm,” Erin hummed an affirmative.  “Rumour has it that all the girls in the department are in love with you.  Going mooney-eyed when you swagger in late to class.  I can’t say I was sure what the appeal was, but I’m maybe starting to see it.”

Holtzmann blushed despite how backhanded the compliment was.  Coming from Erin, like this, it was thrilling, arousing.  Holtzmann wanted every scrap of attention that Erin was willing to throw to her, and she wanted it  _ bad _ .  “Th-thank you, Professor.”

“Oh, isn’t that sweet?”  Erin said with a smile, moving her hand to grip Holtzmann’s chin tightly.  “I like you much better when you’re polite.”  

Holtzmann’s eyes fluttered shut as Erin pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, forcing her tongue past her lips.  She moaned when Erin pulled back, Holtzmann’s bottom lip caught briefly between her teeth.

“And I think I’ll like you even more on your knees.”  Erin stepped back to lean casually against the edge of her desk. “Kneel for me.”

Holtzmann dropped to the floor at Erin’s feet, the force of the impact juddering up through her kneecaps. Erin smirked down at her and Holtzmann wasn't sure if it was because she had complied so quickly, or simply because she had done it at all. 

Holtzmann realized that there wasn't an ounce of fight in her. She thought she was going to have to fake it, to listen closely to what Erin asked her and do it just to play the game.  But, there wasn’t a single, solitary, milligram of defiance or desire to disobey inside of her. It was freeing. It was glorious. And it was made even better as she watched Erin start to hitch up her skirt. 

“You know, there are other rumours about you,” Erin said, working her tight skirt up her thighs, slowly revealing the tops of her stockings, bare thighs, garter straps. Holtzmann was too captivated to answer. “About how you get bored and go through a new girl every week. But, it seems none of them can bring themselves to hate you for it. I wonder why that might be?”

Holtzmann only moaned softly in response. Erin wasn't wearing panties, her dark pubic hair framed by the straps of the lacey black garter belt she was wearing, her skirt bunched up on her hips now. 

“Non-verbal already, Jillian? That's alright, I suppose, as long as your mouth still works.”  Erin spread her legs, leaning back against the desk for support as her thighs and calves flexed to keep her stable in those shoes. 

Holtzmann didn't wait for any more of an invitation, eagerly leaning forward to bury her face between Erin's legs. She slid her gloved hands up her thighs, thankful they were fingerless so she could feel the heat of Erin’s skin and the wetness of her lips as she gently separated them with her thumbs.

Erin sighed, reaching down with one hand to grip onto Holtzmann’s hair.  “Mmm, keen, aren’t you?”

Holtzmann made the mistake of opening her eyes, looking up at Erin as she spoke.  She was still fully clothed and completely in control.  And here  _ she _ was, half naked, her shirt ruined, her knees starting to ache from the cold tile.  A hard, liquid shiver ran down her spine.  She had never felt so turned on.

She moaned low in her throat as she closed her eyes again, awash in stimulation and the smell and taste of Erin as she licked her slit.  She put her all into it, sucking noisily on Erin’s clit, circling her tongue, sliding her thumbs along her lips.  Erin’s grip on her hair tightened, and Holtzmann just kept going.  She stiffened her tongue, licking shallowly into her, starting to stroke her clit quickly with her fingers.  Erin’s breathing was starting to get uneven.  Holtzmann knew she was close.

Holtzmann started to wonder if Erin would praise her when she made her come.  Really praise her.  Tell her she was good, or talented, or even just beautiful.  She wanted that so bad that even thinking about it made her cheeks flush and her blood pump harder through her veins.  Maybe Erin would make  _ her _ come after this, spread out on top of her desk, writhing and lost in pleasure.  Oh, that would be nice.

Holtzmann gasped as Erin gave a quick, hard tug on her hair, jerking her head back suddenly.

Erin tsked, looking down disapprovingly at Holtzmann while she kept a firm grip on her hair, keeping her head held at an awkward angle.  “Your mind is wandering.  If you’re this unfocused in class, I’m surprised your grades are as good as they are.  Maybe you need a little lesson in concentration, hmm?”

“Wuh-what?” Holtzmann stuttered.  She was legitimately confused and more than a bit shocked at Erin stopping her when she was so close to orgasm.

Erin let go of her hair, sending Holtzmann a bit off balance and leaving her wanting for contact.  “Get up,” Erin said, shimmying her skirt back down.  Holtzmann didn’t move, only looked up, puzzled and disappointed.  “I said,  _ get up _ ,” Erin repeated, kicking Holtzmann’s shoulder with the rounded toe of her shoe, shocking her out of her confusion and sending her scrambling to her feet.  “Go and face the corner.  No talking.  No moving.  No watching the clock.  I think --” Erin paused, looking up at the clock on the wall -- “Ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?!” Holtzmann gawped.

“Maybe after some time to reflect, it’ll be easier for you to focus.”

“B-but..”

“ _ Now.”   _ Erin pointed to the corner and Holtzmann huffed, but obeyed. 

“You will keep still and be quiet.  Any noise or movement and I’ll add another minute for each infraction,” Erin said firmly.  

Holtzmann bowed her head so she wouldn’t be tempted to crane her neck to look at the time.  She considered counting the seconds, the minutes, but quickly abandoned that in favour of listening to the small noises Erin was making as she sat just out of her peripheral vision.  The scratch of pen on paper, the small squeak of the chair as she moved.  How long was this ten minutes going to take?

Holtzmann wanted to rock onto the balls of her feet, stretch her fingers out, sigh from boredom, but she knew if she did any of those minutes would be added to her punishment.  Long minutes.  Unending minutes.  Minutes that would stretch until the end of time itself. 

Holtzmann groaned inside her mind.  She had only gotten a little distracted.  How did that warrant ten whole minutes of standing in the corner?  Ten minutes was an eternity when you weren’t allowed to move, or talk, or … or even to think properly because how could she do that if she couldn’t gesticulate?  This was torture, plain and simple.  Erin was  _ torturing _ her for a little lapse in concentration.  Sure, it had been when her one and only focus  _ should _ have been Erin.  And maybe that had been kind of selfish of her.  A bit selfish.  Okay, a lot selfish.  It had been selfish and Holtzmann deserved to be punished for it, but  _ this _ ?

“Careful,” Erin warned and Holtzmann realized she was staring at the ceiling now instead of the floor.  She hadn’t even realized she had moved.  “It’s just a warning this time.  I understand this is difficult for you, Jillian.  That’s why you’re doing it.”

Holtzmann wished that Erin had told her how much time was left.  How much longer she had to endure this.  It wasn’t that she couldn’t do it, but Erin was right, it was hard for her.  Still and silent was the exact opposite of everything that Holtzmann was.  She loved to  _ move _ .  

It had to be close to the ten minute mark.  Hell, Holtzmann thought that maybe an entire half hour had passed while she had been standing there and Erin was just being cruel.  Almost  without thinking, Holtzmann twitched her head toward the clock and back again as quick as she possibly could.

“That’s an extra minute, Jillian.”

Damnit.  Busted.  And she couldn’t even remember what time she had seen on the clock.  What if there had been only seconds left? And now she had a whole extra minute! 

She did her best to keep as still as she possibly could, forcing her breathing to slow down.  She could do this.  She just needed to not screw up again or she would be in this damn corner for the rest of the day.

Eventually Holtzmann heard Erin stand up, the sharp click of her heels on the tile, then the heat of her body pressed up against her back.  “And that’s time.  Not too bad, Jillian,” Erin said, putting her face down next to Holtzmann’s.  “If you don’t improve though, next time there will be restraints, and the time after that, sensory deprivation until you learn how to focus better.  You’re mine, and I like my playthings to be their best, even if it requires correction.  I’ll work hard to make you better, Jillian,” Erin purred, running a hand over Holtzmann’s bare stomach.  “I’ll work hard until you’re perfect.”

Holtzmann melted back against Erin, her skin tingling at her touch.  That sounded so incredibly good and so vaguely threatening at the same time that Holtzmann didn’t quite know what to think.  Did she want to be good so the threats never became reality?  Or would she get too curious about how far Erin was actually willing to go as far as punishing her went?  She decided not to think too hard about it for now, but simply be grateful that her never-ending ten minutes was up.

“Now, is there anything you would like to say?”

“I’m sorry, Professor Gilbert.”

“For?”

“For losing focus and letting my mind wander.”

“Very good, Jillian.  Apology accepted.”  

Holtzmann could feel Erin’s smile against her cheek.  Her praise made her feel oddly warm inside, and she only got warmer as Erin’s hand trailed down her stomach, her fingers skating over the waistband of her panties.

“You have so much … potential.  Do you know that?” Erin asked, her hand between Holtzmann’s legs now with a touch that was much too light. 

“I guess,” Holtzmann answered, trying not squirm, trying not to press herself into Erin’s hand even though that’s exactly what she wanted to do.  She was shaking a little bit, her breathing a bit uneven.   _ Touch me.  Touch me touch me touch me _ .   _ Please _ .  She wanted to beg.

“You guess?” Erin sneered.  Her hands were gone in an instant, heels clicking their way back across the floor toward her desk.

Holtzmann panicked.  She whined, throwing herself at Erin’s feet, grabbing onto her legs.  “Please,” she begged, running her hands up Erin’s calves, feeling the smooth silkiness of her stockings.  “I can do better.  Please, I can do better.” She pressed her face into Erin’s thigh, holding tightly to her leg, clinging to her like a scolded child.  She needed Erin to acknowledge her.  Even if it was to punish her again, Holtzmann absolutely couldn’t stand being ignored in this situation.  “I can do better,” She repeated weakly.

“Can you?”

Holtzmann’s heart fluttered, looking up at Erin from where she was sprawled on the cold floor.  “I can.  I promise.  I can do anything, whatever you want.  Please, Professor Gilbert, just give me another chance.  I-I just misspoke.”

Erin sighed, sounding put-upon.  “And if you disappoint me again?”

“I won’t.  Professor Gilbert, please,” She pleaded.

“But, if you do.”

“Then you can put me in the corner for an hour.  Blindfold me, earplugs, handcuffs, whatever you want, I’ll do it.  I just … I want to make you proud of me, please.”

“Do you now?” Erin asked, her gaze softening a little as she reached down to touch Holtzmann’s cheek.

“Yes.  Just give me a chance.  I know I can make you proud of me.  Please, Professor?”

“Well--” Erin paused and Holtzmann’s heart clenched up tight -- “How could I say no to that?”

“Oh, thank you.  Thank you!” Holtzmann said, filled with relief.  She would get it right this time.  She would be perfect for Erin and not dissapoint her any more today.  She didn’t even care about her own pleasure any more.  All that mattered was making Erin happy.

“But, you’ll need to make it up to me.  I can’t have you being so dismissive of your obvious talents, Jillian.”

“I won’t.  Anything.  I’ll do anything.”

A corner of Erin’s mouth twitched up.  “I’m glad you said that, because this is going to be a challenge.  Even for you.”

“What do you want me to do, Professor Gilbert?”

“Give me three orgasms in ten minutes.”

“What?”  Holtzmann’s face fell.   _ Three _ orgasms in ten minutes?  That … well it wasn’t  _ impossible _ , but it was far, far from easy.

“Do you think that will be a problem?”

“No … no, of course not, Professor,” Holtzmann answered hesitantly.  

“Good,” Erin said brightly, hitching up her skirt again.  She pried herself loose from Holtzmann’s grip, going to sit in the chair at her desk.  She spread her legs, putting one foot in those incredible heels up on the edge of the desk.  “The clock starts when you do.”

Holtzmann crawled over on her knees, positioning herself between Erin’s beautifully spread legs.  God, she was still wet.  Holtzmann took a deep breath, licking her lips and trying to get herself ready to do this.  She knew Erin, and knew what she liked, so really, she  _ should _ be able to do this, and she really didn’t want to fail.

She took one more breath before she leaned forward, again using her thumbs to spread Erin’s lips, and gave one long, slow, wet lick up her slit.  That was all she could afford to be slow with, though, switching tactics almost immediately to go straight for Erin’s clit.  The first orgasm would be the hardest, and then, as long as she could keep Erin stimulated  _ through _ each orgasm, the others would come rolling after.

Erin moaned softly, shifting her hips and gripping one armrest, the other reaching up over her head to hold the back of the chair.  She was so gorgeous, and the fact she was still fully clothed was so incredibly thrilling, so completely arousing to Holtzmann.  It wasn’t anything she had known she wanted.  All of this was something she hadn’t known she wanted, but she did.  She absolutely did.

Holtzmann sucked hard on Erin’s clit, pressing her tongue into it, occasionally dipping down to lick along her slit.  It was fast, precise, as much pressure and speed as she knew Erin could handle and enjoy, but it wasn’t going to be enough in the long run and Holtzmann knew it.  She pulled back for the briefest second, using her teeth to pull her gloves off.  She was going to need all of her fingers for this.

Holtzmann ran her bare hands up the insides of Erin’s thighs, feeling the transition from silky stockings, to warm skin, and finally to soft, damp pubic hair.  She worked quickly, unable to know how much time was passing, completely focused on Erin and getting her to orgasm.  

She used just her tongue until Erin’s breath was hitching, her hips rocking up to meet Holtzmann’s mouth.  Then, she slid two fingers through the slick mix of her saliva and Erin’s own wetness before gently slipping them inside her.  She was all heat inside, clutching and pliant, and Holtzmann sought out that perfect spot that would make her moan.

The pads of her fingers were sure and familiar with the territory, finding Erin’s g-spot in hardly any time at all.  She pressed up against it, practically vibrating her hand while she sucked on her clit.  It was a winning combination.  Erin moaned, her head pressed back against the chair, her thighs starting to quiver.  Holtzmann kept going, pressing her fingers hard against her g-spot, circling her tongue while she sucked her clit.

“Ahh!” Erin exhaled, her whole body going briefly taut, before she started to shake.  Her muscles contracted and released, clenching around Holtzmann’s fingers, a fresh rush of wetness leaking out around them.  “That’s one,” Erin moaned, giving Holtzmann a lopsided smile.

There wasn’t any time to be pleased with herself.  Holtzmann couldn’t afford to rest now, knowing that she needed to keep Erin amped up, or there was no way she could get two more orgasms out of her in however long of her time limit was left.  

She immediately started a new gambit, pumping her fingers in long, twisting strokes, flattening her tongue against Erin’s clit and rocking it back and forth.  She kept the movements quick, not giving Erin the chance to even catch her breath after her first orgasm.  It was the best way to get the second out of her, and then the third.  She had to not stop.  She had to focus.  She had to make sure that Erin stayed as on edge as possible, almost as if the first orgasm didn’t actually end.

Erin’s breathing was still rough, coming in short pants while she squirmed in the chair and against Holtzmann’s mouth and hands.  That was good.  That meant that Holtzmann was doing well and if she could just keep it up, then she could probably succeed.  She had no idea how much time was left, so Holtzmann just did all that she could, paying attention to Erin’s responses, and adjusting her movements accordingly.  

She was rewarded in fairly short order with a gasped breath from Erin and her second, shuddering orgasm with a moaned out “two.”  But, again, Holtzmann didn’t have any time to bask.

Her jaw was starting to ache now just from not being able to take a break, but she had to push through.  Just one more orgasm and she would be back in Erin’s good books, and she needed that.

She shifted between Erin’s legs, slipping her fingers free and sliding them up to her clit while she moved her mouth lower.  She licked into Erin, using her fingers on her swollen clit, careful to keep just the right amount of pressure as she found her rhythm.  She wriggled her tongue along Erin’s slit, her fingers moving steadily, trying to make everything perfect for her.

At the back of her mind, she knew she must be running out of time.  Three orgasms in ten minutes was a lot to ask, even for someone as skilled as her and with Erin as turned on to begin with as she was.  But, she couldn’t let those thoughts be anything more than a niggling sensation that drove her to move faster, sink her tongue deeper, give Erin everything that she could.

Erin’s cheeks were flushed and her grip on the chair was tight - her fingertips dimpling the leather.  She was taking deeper breaths now, almost gasps as Holtzmann ate her out.  It was almost enough …  _ almost _ .  So, Holtzmann did the only thing she could think of and moaned.  It started off low, almost a whine that turned into a throaty exhale against Erin’s dripping pussy.  Then she got a little louder, giving Erin the most desperately aroused sounding groan that she could without losing focus on the movements of her fingers and tongue.

It worked.  Erin shuddered, then gave a moan of her own, coming for the third time.  Holtzmann kept going to see her through until she was twitching with aftershocks, a smile on her face.

“And three, with a minute to spare,” Erin eventually said, putting her one foot back down on the floor and leaning forward to bring her face right up to Holtzmann’s.  She gripped her chin hard, tilting it up.  “So good for me, Jillian.  So  _ focused _ .”  

“Thank you,” Holtzmann whispered, just staring admiringly up at Erin.

“No wonder those girls can't bring themselves to be angry. Not after a performance like that.”  Erin smiled, leaning even closer to lick over Holtzmann’s wet mouth, tasting herself before kissing her with crushing intensity.  It was all teeth and forcefulness and Holtzmann nearly lost her mind with how good it was.  It was the kind of kiss that required nothing from Holtzmann but her lack of resistance, her open-mouthed willingness to accept whatever Erin wanted to give her.

If anything, Holtzmann tended to be a bit more of a dominant partner in general, loving nothing more than pleasing her partner.  In the past that had often meant a bit of a take-charge attitude, and Holtzmann was happy to take that role, but she hadn’t realized how incredible it would feel to simply leave everything up to someone else.  She didn’t have to decide what to do next, Erin would tell her.  She didn’t even need to think about her own pleasure because she realized now that Erin would give her as much or as little as she deserved.  It was such a release and she just happily let herself sink down into her feelings because she didn’t need to think anymore.

“You’re behaving so much better already,” Erin said, pulling back from Holtzmann’s kiss-swollen lips.  “I’m proud of you, Jillian.  Proud of the progress you’ve made today.”  Holtzmann felt her cheeks get hot as she blushed at the praise.  “You deserve a reward.”

“Really?” Holtzmann asked, her eyes going wide.

“Absolutely,” Erin answered, standing up and bringing Holtzmann with her, backing her up against the desk.  Holtzmann’s knees ached, but she didn’t care, and her heart fluttered as Erin leaned in close.  “Why don’t you lay down?”

Holtzmann hopped up on the desk, only noticing now that Erin had cleared it off entirely.  She stretched herself out, knees bent and feet flat on the smooth surface of the wood.  The fabric of her ruined shirt slipped open as she raised her arms above her head.  Erin stepped up to the desk, laying a warm hand on Holtzmann’s stomach, splaying her fingers.  Holtzmann’s breath hitched.

“Are you nervous?”

“No.”

“No?  You’re shaking, Jillian.”

“Just --” Holtzmann gave a small gasp as Erin moved her hand up her stomach, toward her breasts -- “Excited.” 

“Well, that’s obvious,” Erin smirked, circling a finger around one of Holtzmann’s stiff nipples.  Holtzmann moaned softly, arching into her touch.  “But, it doesn’t mean you can’t be both,” Erin added, giving a short, sharp pinch to Holtzmann nipple.

Holtzmann bit her lip, her eyes squeezed shut.  She was in a world of sensation and she wanted more.

Erin took her time, fondling Holtzmann’s breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, making Holtzmann squirm.  “Please,” Holtzmann moaned.

“What is it?”

“Please, I want more.”

“More?” Erin asked, trailing her fingers lightly down Holtzmann’s stomach.  Holtzmann let her knees fall open as Erin’s fingers reached the waistband of her panties.  “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yes, please,” Holtzmann said softly.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Holtzmann paused for a moment.  She wanted to say yes, but wasn’t sure if that was the answer that Erin was looking for.  “I have … potential,” she said with a small smile.

Erin huffed out a short laugh.  “Yes, you do.  Take these off.”

Holtzmann grinned as she slipped her panties off, throwing them on the floor and spreading her legs again.  Erin put her hand back down on Holtzmann’s pubic mound, slowly moving her fingers lower until they slipped inside her lips.

Erin hummed thoughtfully as she explored Holtzmann’s pussy.  “Do you know how wet you are?”

Holtzmann nodded then yelped as Erin slapped the inside of her thigh hard.  “Y-yes, Professor Gilbert.  I know,” Holtzmann squeaked in both surprise and embarrassment at just how wet she knew she was.  Her panties were probably toast.

“How long have you been wet for?” Erin asked, starting to move her fingers again, sliding them through the slick folds of Holtzmann’s pussy, but mostly avoiding her clit.

“Since the start, Professor,” Holtzmann admitted, knowing that trying to lie or worse, not answering, would probably get her in much worse trouble than a little slap.

“Oh really?  Isn’t that interesting.”  Erin said, pinching Holtzmann’s clit between her fingers.  Holtzmann moaned shamelessly, not able to hold herself back.  “I think you’re going to work out better than I expected.”

Holtzmann gasped as Erin started move her fingers quickly now on either side of her clit with firm pressure.  It bordered on too much, just the right side of overstimulation, and Holtzmann moaned and rocked herself into Erin’s hand.  She had gone from aroused to on edge so fast her head was spinning with it and she was sweating through her shirt, her breath coming in halting, stuttered gasps.  She was ready, so ready she was twitching with it.

“Come for me, Jillian,” Erin said emphatically, and Holtzmann did.  She came so hard she stopped breathing for a long minute, her body just a shaking, leaking, clenching mess of muscles and hormones and blind pleasure.  “Very good,” Erin added with a smile when Holtzmann finally managed to haul in a breath and open her eyes, her body still giving involuntary little shivers.  

“I think you’ll need to visit me during office hours again tomorrow,” Erin said, pulling her wet fingers away.

“Of course, Professor Gilbert,” Holtzmann answered with a smile.

Erin bent and placed a soft kiss on Holtzmann’s lips before she collapsed back into her office chair, pulling off her stilettos with a grimace.  “These shoes,” she groaned.

Holtzmann sat up, swinging her legs off the desk.  “I  _ love _ the shoes.  You’re keeping the shoes.  You’re keeping the whole outfit.”

“Yeah?” Erin blushed.

“Oh yeah.”  Holtzmann hopped off the desk, straddling Erin in her office chair, making it creak dangerously.  “That. Was. Amazing.  I can’t … I had no idea, Erin.”

“Did you really like it?”

“Absolutely.  I hope it was everything you wanted, gorgeous, and it was way better than I ever could have imagined.”

“You didn’t think it was too much?”

“Not at all.  Erin, honey, that was great, wonderful, amazing, and you were perfect.  I had an awesome time and I want to do it again if you do.”

“Really?”

“Really!”

“Oh my god I’m so glad,” Erin said, sighing in relief.

“So, when can we do it again?” Holtzmann grinned and Erin laughed reaching up to pull her down for a kiss.  “And can those shoes come to bed with us tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

Holtzmann didn’t know how she had gotten herself into this position.  Actually, no, she knew in exact, excruciating, miniscule detail how she had ended up on the floor of Erin’s office kneeling blindfolded and naked, her arms tied behind her back and her ankles lashed to her thighs. But the knowing didn’t make it any better.

What also didn’t make it any better was how she had no idea when Erin had learned how to tie ropes like this.  She knew that there had been some mysterious packages showing up in the mail, but this would have taken real practice.  Of course she had agreed to bondage theoretically, she just had no clue that Erin actually knew  _ how _ .  That woman was so full of surprises. 

This had started, like all of these meetings of theirs had lately, with a text and a time.  Sometimes there were other instructions too, like “no panties” or “bring three sheets of graph paper and a pencil.”  That last one had been wild. This one was just the time, signed off with Professor Gilbert.

The problem was that Holtzmann had started working on the new mods for their proton packs and didn’t look at the clock until it was already too late.  She ran, literally, to Erin’s office, sliding to a stop outside the closed door and taking a deep breath before she knocked.

“Come in.”

Holtzmann hesitantly pushed the door open, bracing herself for what she was going to find on the other side. 

“You’re late,” Erin said, her tone flat as she stood leaning against the end of her desk, one bare leg crossed over the other.  She was wearing yet another tight skirt, this one in a tan colour that hugged her knees and buttoned all the way up to her waist.  A navy three-quarter length sleeve blouse was tucked into it and open wide at the collar.  And the shoes.  The shoes!  Black suede lace up ankle boots with a tall, slim heel.  Perfection.

“I’m so sorry, Professor…” Holtzman started, but Erin cut her off with a wave of her hand.

“No excuses.  Look at you.  You’re filthy,” Erin said with a sneer.

Holtzmann looked down at her hands, her nail beds caked with dirt, streaks of black up her forearms.  She smelled like flux.  She’d been in such a panic over being late that she hadn’t even realized. 

“Go clean yourself up,  _ thoroughly _ , and don’t bother getting dressed. You have ten minutes.”

Holtzmann blinked and Erin stared back at her.

“You’re wasting time, Jillian,” Erin said pointedly, and the connection between Holtzmann’s brain and motor functions kicked back to life and she scrambled out the door and to the bathroom. 

She scrubbed herself down in the shower, using a nail brush until there wasn’t a speck of black left on her fingers.  She gargled some mouthwash too, just to be safe, and quickly piled her hair back up and out of the way.  

Even though she knew no one but Erin should be in the building, it still took Holtzmann a moment to gather up the courage to step naked out of the bathroom.  She padded quickly back to Erin’s office, taking a deep breath before she knocked again.

She was relieved when Erin told her to come in, and she slipped inside, locking the door behind her.  

“Face the wall,” Erin instructed, gesturing with the pen in her hand.  She didn’t even look up from the papers on her desk.

Holtzmann did as she was told, walking past Erin’s desk to go stand facing the wall opposite the door.  She tried not to fidget while she waited, keeping her hands at her sides and her eyes straight ahead.  She was getting better at it, being still, but it wasn’t exactly easy and she didn’t think it would ever be. 

It was starting to feel very comfortable to do what Erin told her; very natural.  She had a deep need inside of her to make Erin happy on the regular, but it increased to a desperate, gnawing demand when they played this game.  She needed her approval and her praise and her attention, and she was willing to do whatever it took to get it and keep it.

Eventually Holtzmann heard the rustle of Erin getting up from her desk, then the click of her heels, and then the smack of Erin letting something drop to the floor.  Holtzmann had to resist looking to figure out what the heck it was.  

“Put your arms behind your back, wrists together.”

Holtzmann did so, laying her palms flat against the insides of her forearms, waiting for whatever it was Erin had in store for her. It was only a moment before she felt Erin snaking rope around her wrists, binding them together, before drawing it up around her chest, just over her breasts.  The rope was a pleasing green colour, and just the right amount of rough against her skin. Erin kept going, securing Holtzmann’s arms to her torso with another wrap around her upper chest, then below her breasts as well until she was firmly tied in a chest harness.  Erin adjust the ropes, slipping her fingers under parts of them, making sure nothing was pinching or too tight.

It felt a bit strange being so constricted. But, as Holtzmann shifted a bit, testing the limits of the rope, it started to feel good, a bit like a tight hug.

“Sit down, lean back against the wall, knees bent,” Erin instructed, holding a hand out in case Holtzmann needed help getting down with her arms out of commission.

Now Holtzmann could see the other piles of rope on the floor, neatly coiled and in the same green colour that she was already wearing. Erin hitched her tight skirt up a little so she could kneel next to one of Holtzmann’s bent legs.  She uncoiled one length of rope and expertly started to wrap it around Holtzmann’s thigh and ankle, binding them together before she moved over to do the same to her other leg.

Erin stood up, wiggling her skirt back down.  “I want you kneeling, facing the corner,” she said, reaching down to grip Holtzmann’s shoulders to help her get enough momentum to get onto her knees.  From there, Holtzmann could shuffle herself to where Erin wanted her.  

“Good, Jillian,” Erin said, “Just one last thing.”  Then, Erin slipped a blindfold on over her head and Holtzmann’s world went dark.  “Ten minutes, for the time it took you to be in acceptable condition for our meeting.”

Holtzmann wanted to groan, but she knew the rules by now, and had learned them the hard way.  “Yes, Professor Gilbert,” she said softly.  After that, she was expected to be quiet.  The only exceptions were to safeword or ask to be repositioned in the case of extreme discomfort. 

Erin continued to stand close to Holtzmann for a few moments, walking around her before going back to her desk.  Holtzmann wasn’t sure what she was doing, but it didn’t exactly matter.  She was meant to be contemplating what she’d done wrong, and formulating an appropriate, no excuses apology.  

She shifted on her knees, the cold tile biting into them already. It felt different with the ropes, and she could feel them digging marks into her skin, which felt oddly … nice.  It was kind of like having Erin mark her with her teeth or nails, even when she was across the room. She wanted to see what they looked like, what colour they were making her, the repeating pattern of indented and raised skin.  She thought it would be beautiful.

Holtzman took a deep breath in, trying to let it out slowly and deliberately.  She’d read up on breathing techniques to try to keep herself still and calm and quiet for Erin, and they really did help.  And now, with the blindfold, she wasn’t tempted to look around because there was nothing to see for her.  She could still hear Erin, which was a relief.  She was shuffling around in her desk, pulling more things out, or maybe putting them away, it was a bit hard to tell.

Holtzmann tried her best to ignore it and just kneel there, but it was difficult.  She wanted to know what Erin was doing, or what else was in store for her.  She hadn’t failed to notice that  _ this _ punishment was only for the ten minutes that Erin had given her to get cleaned up, not the original amount that she had been late.  That was suspicious at best.  Holtzmann didn’t want to speculate, but she couldn’t help it.  There was no way that Erin had forgotten about her being late.  Not a chance.  It could only mean that somehow the punishment for that was going to be  _ worse. _

Like when someone tells you not to think about something, now that the thought had occurred, it was all Holtzmann could think about.  That, and the pain in her knees and shins from kneeling on the hard floor.  

Then Erin was getting up, her chair wheeling back and her heels starting to click their way over to Holtzmann.  She tried not to wiggle with anticipation.

“Time’s up,” Erin said, standing behind Holtzmann, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.  Holtzmann couldn’t help but lean into it.  Erin slipped the blindfold off and Holtzmann blinked in the light, taking a minute to be able to see again.

Erin laid a blanket down on the floor in front of Holtzmann, then gripped the knot of ropes between her shoulder blades, pulling her back, then rocking her forward until she couldn’t help but topple forward onto her chest and face.  With her ankles tied to her thighs, her ass was forced up into the air a bit, most of her weight on her chest and shoulders.  She was happy for the blanket.  Erin lifted each of her knees in turn to slip the blanket under those too, and Holtzmann was really starting to wonder what exactly was about to happen. It was clear this wasn’t the time to start an apology.

“You know how much I hate it when you waste my time, Jillian,” Erin said, still standing behind her.  “So, I’m going to waste yours.”  Erin set a timer down right in front of Holtzmann’s face.  It was set for exactly 7 minutes and 19 seconds - undoubtedly the precise amount of time that Holtzmann had been late.

She heard Erin plug something in nearby, then a familiar rough buzz.  Oh god.   _ Oh god no. _

“Do you know what I have here?” Erin asked.

“Y-yes, Professor Gilbert,” Holtzmann answered, unable to keep the quiver out of her voice.  It was one of Holtzmann’s mods, a souped-up magic wand that was now more than magic,  _ it worked miracles. _  Holtzmann had added a third setting that was labelled with a skull and crossbones for instant, ecstatic, mind-blowing death by orgasm.  It could make almost anyone come in less than two minutes flat. 

“Good.”  Holtzmann could hear the smirk in Erin’s voice and it wasn’t comforting.  “I’m going to start that timer, and I’m going to use this on you, and you are not, under any circumstances, allowed to orgasm.  You get three uses of the word ‘stop,’ and for each, you get a thirty second break.  Tell me what’s going to happen.”

Holtzmann swallowed hard, her eyes wide with terror.  “You’re going to use the toy on me and I’m not allowed to orgasm.  I can stay ‘stop’ three times to get a thirty second break.”

“Very good, Jillian.  Are you ready?”

“W-what if I can’t do it? What if I come?” Holtzmann stuttered, panicking a little.

“Then we reset the timer and try again.  As many times as it takes.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor Gilbert.” Holtzmann could hardly imagine enduring that long with the wand, she would be so oversensitized it would feel like half her body was on fire.

“Now, are you ready?”

Holtzmann took a deep breath.  It would have to start sooner or later, so it might as well be now.  “I’m ready, Professor Gilbert.”

Erin knelt down behind her, nudging the toy against her clit and reaching to turn the timer on at the same time as she hit the button on the wand and it buzzed to life.  Holtzmann jerked violently against the ropes that were holding her in place.  Erin put a hand on her hip to steady her and keep her in place, the toy pressed firmly against her.

Holtzmann groaned, pushing her face harder into the floor as her blood started to pound through her veins.  She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn’t be forced to watch the seconds tick by painfully slowly as her body felt like it was throbbing.  She alternated between gritting her teeth against the pleasure, and gasping for air like a fish.  Her whole body was tensed up, trying so hard not to feel the intense pleasure that was so obviously coursing through her.  It was so good.  _ So good _ but she couldn’t let herself give in.

Erin adjusted the position of the toy, rocking it against Holtzmann’s clit, and she screamed “Stop!” before she even thought twice about it.  Immediately Erin pulled the toy away and Holtzmann started panting, trying to bring herself back from the edge.  She dared to look at the clock; she still had so much time to go.

“Five, four, three ...” Erin started to count down and Holtzmann tried to brace herself for the renewed assault.  “Two, one,” Erin finished and pressed the toy back up against her clit.

Holtzmann moaned, a wretched, drawn out sound as her body shook, and she pulled against the ropes, hoping that the pain might dull the pleasure.  It didn’t.  It seemed to only make it more intense, sharper, the burn of the friction and heat deep in her stomach blurring together into an entirely new sensation.  

She needed to control herself somehow, to think unsexy thoughts, but it was getting harder and harder to have any thoughts at all and that timer just kept ticking away much too slowly.  “I have two stops left,” she started repeating in her head, over and over as she winced and groaned and hissed air through her teeth.

Nothing stopped the building pleasure inside of her though, and soon she couldn’t help but stutter out her second “Stop.”

Again, Erin pulled back immediately, and Holtzmann gasped for air as her muscles twitched.  She could feel now how wet she was, dripping down her thighs, and sweat was trickling down her neck, her spine, over her ribs.  She was a mess and Erin was already counting down again.  She wasn’t ready.

She didn’t even have the energy left to scream when Erin pressed the wand back up against her, nestling it firmly against her clit, making sure she felt every vibration.  She could only whimper, squeezing her eyes shut again and realizing that they were watering, or she was crying, maybe drooling a little too because the blanket under her face was wet.  She had completely lost control over everything in her body except delaying her orgasm.  It was all she could focus on.

She panted and squirmed through more excruciating minutes, watching the timer through a blur of tears and trying to time her last break until the absolute last possible minute she could handle.  She was shaking almost violently now, sniffling and whimpering and groaning as she pressed her head hard into the floor as her insides churned with pleasure.  It was unbearable.  She could feel herself on the very brink of orgasm, pressure ready to release, a spring coiled tight.  

“Stop!” She sobbed, hauling air into her lungs and bringing herself back as soon as Erin pulled the toy away.

“This is your last break,” Erin warned, and Holtzmann could only nod feebly, her cheek dragging against the blanket.  She knew very well it was her last break, especially given the way her pussy was throbbing, even while Erin was counting back down again.

Holtzmann groaned when her time ran out and Erin pressed the wand back up against her.  She tried to keep breathing through it, but she was so weak now, all of her strength and will were fading quickly and everything hurt so good.  She squinted at the time, less than a minute left.  Maybe she could do this?  Then Erin rocked the wand again and Holtzmann was in a fresh hell.  She had  _ never _ lasted this long with this toy before, not even on the low setting that Erin was kind enough to have it set to.

She closed her eyes again, she couldn’t handle watching the clock anymore.  Could barely handle breathing because every breath seemed to bring more pleasure.  She had to stay tensed up and still, not moving and hoping that Erin wouldn’t move either because she was so, so close. 

Holtzmann was pulling at her bonds again, clenching her teeth as her eyes watered and she shook like a leaf by the time the timer went off.  It beeped only once before Erin pulled the toy away, turning it off before reaching over to turn the timer off too.  Holtzmann sobbed with relief, collapsing over onto her side, her slick thighs slipping against each other.  

“Very good, Jillian.  I wasn’t sure if you could do it, but you did very well.”  Erin moved to Holtzmann’s back, starting to untie and unwind the ropes binding her chest and arms.  Holtzmann was still shaking, her blood pumping much too hard and her muscles twitching.  

“Thank you, Professor Gilbert,” Holtzmann said weakly.  She felt like a wet, sweaty mess, completely destroyed even though she hadn’t even been allowed to come.  She also knew now just how long seven minutes could feel.  

Erin finished quietly unwrapping her chest harness and Holtzmann shifted to lay on her back, her chest still heaving as she tried to get herself back together.  She held her arms up in front of her face; they felt strange and heavy, like they didn’t quite belong to her anymore, but they were marked up so beautifully from the ropes.  

She was so busy staring that she didn’t notice that Erin had stepped away and was slowly unbuttoning her blouse until she was already pulling it off her shoulders.  Now Holtzmann was staring at her as she started to unbutton her skirt,shimmying it off her hips and stepping out of it.  Holtzmann licked her lips.  Erin was wearing a lacey black teddy that plunged in a deep v and hugged her figure just right.  And she was still wearing the shoes.  Just the shoes and that teddy and suddenly Holtzmann was wetter than ever.

Erin sauntered back over, kicking the discarded rope out of the way.  “Put your hands on your thighs,” Erin instructed, and Holtzmann obeyed, resting her wrists on the ropes holding her ankles to her thighs.  Erin knelt down, pulling the loose ends of rope out and using them to bind each of Holtzmann’s wrists in turn to her thighs.  Now she was flat on her back with her knees bent and unable to move her hands again.

Holtzmann wasn’t sure what to expect next, but she quickly got the idea as Erin knelt down over her neck.  

“Make it good for me,” Erin said, sliding two fingers under the thin fabric at her crotch and moving it aside, fully revealing her wet slit.  Holtzmann groaned wantonly as Erin positioned herself right over her mouth, one hand braced against the wall.  Erin lowered herself slowly onto Holtzmann’s open, willing mouth.

Holtzmann moaned as she thrust her tongue against Erin’s slit, her clit pressing into her nose.  She was full of the smell and taste of Erin, her wetness making her cheeks and chin slick.  She was practically drowning in Erin, and Holtzmann thought that there was hardly a better way to die.

Erin started to rock her hips, riding Holtzmann’s mouth with increasing intensity.  Holtzmann squirmed against her bonds, trying to keep up as she licked and mouthed at Erin’s slit, wriggling her tongue inside of her, feeling her pubic hair against her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.  It was overwhelming, her jaw ached, and when Erin started to moan softly, it was heaven. 

Holtzmann wished that she could reach up to feel the smooth skin of Erin’s thighs, to run her hands over her belly, to grab handfuls of her ass and pull her impossibly closer. She wanted Erin’s thighs squeezed tight around her head until her vision started to blot out around the edges.  She wanted to suffocate in Erin.

“Ahh,” Erin cried out, her clit pushing forcefully into Holtzmann’s nose as she started to shake above her.  Holtzmann thrust her tongue out to its limit, hoping that it would be enough to send Erin over the edge, and it was.  Erin stilled above her, her muscles starting to throb against Holtzmann’s tongue, sending fresh streams of warm wetness dripping down her chin.  Erin shuddered hard, and then shuddered again before she shakily stood over Holtzmann, replacing the fabric of her teddy.

Erin stared down at her, a smile on her face.  “Don’t you look pretty like that.”

Holtzmann wasn’t sure if Erin was talking about the ropes, her mouth dripping with Erin’s wetness, or the whole disheveled and debauched picture of her in this moment.

“It’s too bad I can’t keep you like that forever.”

“Y-you could,” Holtzmann piped up, a bit surprised that her mouth still worked for talking.

Erin’s look went a bit soft as she cocked her head and crossed her arms.  “If only that were true, Jillian.”

“It could be, Professor Gilbert.  I mean, not … not exactly like  _ this _ -” Holtzmann attempted to indicate her current bound position - “but like …  _ this. _ ”  Holtzmann tried to give the word its intended weight.  She didn’t know how else to explain what she meant.

“You mean…” Erin trailed off, but there was a spark in her eyes, a recognition.

Holtzmann nodded vigorously from where she lay.  “Yes! Yes, please, Professor Gilbert, we could, just an experiment, but we could … we could try.”

“That’s a very intriguing proposal, Jillian,” Erin said as she knelt down, running a hand over Holtzmann’s knee before she started to absentmindedly untie her.

Holtzmann kept quiet as she did.  It was obvious that Erin was thinking about it, mulling over the idea of doing  _ this _ 24/7.  It wasn’t impossible.  Holtzmann had done a bit of research into similar situations, and if there was anyone she trusted to do it with, it would be Erin.

“But what about …” Erin trailed off again.  “Or.  Hmm.”  Erin pulled the last bit of rope off Holtzmann and laid it aside.

Holtzmann sat up, admiring her wrists again while Erin battled internally with herself.  Her thighs and ankles too had beautiful bands of markings around them, and it made Holtzmann a bit sad that they would fade soon.  She wanted to keep them forever.  She ran her fingers over them, feeling the pattern etched into her skin, hoping desperately that Erin had enjoyed seeing her tied up enough to do it again sometime.  Maybe tomorrow.  Maybe immediately.  

“Jillian.”

“Yes, Professor Gilbert?”

“Are you quite certain that’s something you want?”

“Yes, Professor Gilbert.”

Erin nodded at her response.  “Alright, Jillian.  Written proposal, on my desk by noon tomorrow.  Short and long term scenarios and any additional concerns or stipulations outlined in detail.  We will review it together and create a final contract.  Is that acceptable?”

Oh, so Erin had done some research too.  A slow grin spread across Holtzmann’s face.  “Absolutely, Professor Gilbert.”

“Excellent,” Erin said, standing with a pleased sigh and brushing off her knees.  “You’re free to go, Jillian.”

Holtzmann’s face fell.  “Wha-”

“That’s all.  You’re free to go,” Erin reiterated.

“O-okay,” Holtzmann said, slowly starting to stand on her weak legs and shakily walk to the door.  She was still naked, of course, and resisted the urge to grab the blanket off the floor and wrap it around herself.

“Oh, and Jillian?” Erin asked just as Holtzmann was reaching for the doorknob.

“Yes, Professor Gilbert?” 

“You’re no longer allowed to touch yourself without express permission from here on out.”

Holtzmann’s heart thudded in her chest, her sticky thighs trembling where she stood.  “I understand, Professor Gilbert.”

“Very good, Jillian.” The smirk was back in Erin’s voice, and it made Holtzmann’s heart soar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it isn't written, be sure that Holtzmann received appropriate after care for a scene like this (copious snuggles, kisses, glasses of cold water, and maybe a bath, but _no orgasms_!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my enthusiastic beta reader [HumsHappily!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily)
> 
> Don't forget to [follow me on Tumblr!](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
